


Warmth

by Ti_03



Category: Just Roll With It Podcast, jrwi
Genre: Cute, Fluff, babies i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_03/pseuds/Ti_03
Summary: All they need is a bit of warmth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This was really cute to write

“Sylnan,” the nine year old half-elf felt something shaking him and he slowly opened his eyes. Six year old Br’aad was standing next to his bed, teary eyed and a little bit of snot running down his nose. Immediately, the older brother sat up. “What happened? Are you not feeling well?” He asked him. 

The younger brother shook his head, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. “I-I had a night-nightmare..” he hiccuped. 

Sylnan had let out a small breath of relief. “You had a nightmare? Do you want to talk about it?” He asked. Br’aad shook his head and sniffled. “Okay, what do you want to do?”

“Can I sleep in your bed?” 

It took his brain a second or two to process the request but he smiled tiredly and scooted to the side a bit. “Of course you can.” Not a second later Br’aad was now laying on the lumpy mattress. Sylnan laid back down and turned to his side, his back faced to his brother. 

“‘Nan?”

“Yes, Br’aad?”

“Can I cuddle you?”

“Why?”

“It’s cold…”

The brothers cuddled every night after that. Whenever Br’aad had a nightmare or when he didn’t feel like sleeping on his own bed, his older brother was more than happy to make room for him on the bed. 

* * *

It became more frequent when they left the orphanage. Without much cover and the building having quite thin walls, it was easy to get cold at night. 

There was one night where it was really cold. Middle of winter and it was quite windy. Fourteen year old Sylnan curled in on himself and shivered, clenching his teeth hard to stop the violent chattering. 

He heard a loud achoo echo around the abandoned building. He looked around for his brother, but he wasn’t where he last saw him. He heard feet dragging across the floor and looked at where the footsteps were coming from. Sylnan saw an eleven year old Br’aad emerging from the shadows, covered in snow and shivering. His arms were wrapped around his thin body and his teeth were chattering so loud it echoed. 

Sylnan grabbed his worn and thin blanket and ran over to Br’aad, throwing it on him quickly. “Br’aad, did you go outside?” He asked, wiping the snow off his brother. 

“I’m-I’m fine..” he stuttered. “I got us some food.” He held out two loaves of bread that he had held close to his chest. “It’s-it’s kinda c-c-cold and s-soggy..but it’s fine..we-we h-had worse..” he smiled. 

“Wait, is that why you went outside?” 

“Yeah.!” He sneezed and sniffled. “You haven’t eaten in a month ‘Nan. You need your energy.” He pushed the soggy loaves into his brother’s arms and then clung onto the blanket tightly. “S-s-sorry that they’re wet...a wh-whole bunch of snow f-f-fell on top of me and I fell into more snow and-and then I slipped on some ice and may have broke so-something..”

“Br’aad, I don’t care about this right now.” The older brother sat the loaves down and walked Br’aad over to another blanket. “I don’t want you to freeze to death.” He said and wrapped the other thin and worn sheet over the blond’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry..”

“It’s okay..come here, I’ll try to keep you warm.” Br’aad shuffled over to his brother’s arms and there they sat, shivering but doing their bests to keep the other brother warm. 

* * *

Sylnan was now twenty-three years old. He was working odd jobs, a few with Ugarth but most of them by himself. The older brother didn’t want the younger brother to get involved with his jobs, so he left him alone for hours to days without saying a word to him. They grew a bit distant as the days went by. 

He found himself a nice, navy blue cape. It looked pretty cool on him, so he took it. It was hard to get used to for a bit. Sometimes he forgot to take it with him when he went out or he didn’t feel like having it get caught or getting ripped. 

Whenever he left it at home, he usually found Br’aad snuggled and wrapped in it, sleeping and using it as a blanket. 

The first time he caught him doing this was just last year. He came home, tired and sore in a few places. It was dark, probably very late in the night. He was wiping specks of blood off his dagger when he noticed a little lump on the floor. Sylnan thought it was a person. He approached the lump with caution, holding his daggers in both hands. He used his foot to turn the figure over. 

Br’aad had tangled himself in the cape he had recently bought. What made him smile was that he looked like he was ten years old. The younger Vengolor was snoring and snuggling himself further into the fabric. 

He was just about to leave him alone before he heard soft murmuring from Br’aad. He listened to them, curious as to what he was saying in his sleep. 

“I’m sorry…”

* * *

Br’aad had left a year later. Sylnan didn’t get a single goodbye. The older brother had abandoned him, and in return the blond abandoned him back. No letter, no goodbye, no location. 

The brunette now finds himself sitting alone in the abandoned building every night. He is listening to the quiet squeaks of rats And his own sobs. 

_“I can’t look at you right now.”_

He clutches the last bit of warmth Br’aad left behind in his cape. 

**Author's Note:**

> :3


End file.
